


The Mayhem Protocol

by KarenIverson



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenIverson/pseuds/KarenIverson
Summary: What do you do when you are used to saving the world on a daily basis once there is no evil AI and its minions to battle? How do you readjust to civilian life? Do you lose your edge? Spend time doing handicrafts? Get a boring job? Gradually fade into blandness until you snap?Root created a program to ensure Shaw and herself still have the chance to kick ass and shoot kneecaps. Because the couple that causes Mayhem together, stays together!A series of one shots or short fics set after R&S Investigations using Root's Mayhem Protocol.





	The Mayhem Protocol

It was well past midnight and the seedy bar had cleared out a bit. All that were left were the hard core drinkers who couldn't face time alone or with someone they wished wasn't at their home, and the group of bikers in the back corner around the pool table. A variety of tattoos, denim with patches, and a severe lack of grooming were readily visible on everyone in the group, a range of ages and genders included. Some partially hidden drug use was going on at the most distant table. Whether management didn't see it or didn't want to see it was unknown.

One woman stood out among the group playing pool. Tall and willowy with long auburn hair, she had no tattoos visible and excellent grooming. The only denim she wore were the jeans so tight every curve of her lower body was accentuated and on display. The shimmery halter style top showed a slightly indecent amount of cleavage and when she moved, it was clear she wasn't wearing a bra. Not an organic part of the biker group, she was nonetheless the focus of a number of the men and a few of the women. Some looked on with barely concealed envy, some with open desire and one with undisguised lust. Her musical laugh rang out across the bar as a member of the other team missed an easy shot.

Beginning to line the shot up, the woman's team mate wrapped himself around her and put his hands on top of hers, using "helping" her as an excuse to push his body against hers.

Sitting by herself at the bar nursing a draft beer, Shaw saw the exact moment Diesel's body touched Root's. The change in Root's face was probably unnoticeable to everyone in the bar except her. Root's mouth continued to smile but her eyes changed in an instant. They went flat, cold and killer hard immediately, as if calculating how quickly Root could incapacitate the buffoon.

Shaw had a mask just like Root's. She had seen Root's mask many times, although never directed at her. Even in their very first meeting, when Root had knelt between her legs, with a hot iron near her chest, Root's face had been open and expressive. Her eyes had positively glowed. It wasn't the assassin's mask she had shown Shaw that day, but oh so much more. Shaw's insides clenched at the memory of just how much Root had shown her in that fangirl moment.

Root's eyes flicked to Shaw and they warmed in an instant, flashing and brilliant in their intensity. Shaw wanted nothing more than to push her way over there and press her body into Root's, reaching up to kiss the lips currently curved into a seductive smile. But Shaw didn't move as Root winked horribly at her and "accidentally" hit Diesel in the guts on her back stroke. Just hard enough to have him back up without raising his suspicions.

Root immediately turned around, her face a contrite mask, "Oh Diesel, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" and touched his arm as she looked adoringly up into his face. Shaw could tell Diesel wanted to explode and the fingers on his right hand were twitching irritably against the thigh pocket where his switchblade was poorly concealed. He visibly tamped the anger down and lecherously smirked back at Root.

"It's ok Baby, no harm done. You can make it up to me later."

And there it was Root thought, he'd started down the path he'd taken with so many other women, when his creepy and offensive personality crossed over into the desire to hurt and mark women. Root mentally high fived herself and took great delight in what was going to happen before the sun rose again. "Sure honey, " she said, letting a hint of her Texas accent climb to the surface, "Let's finish the game and have a few more drinks and then I'll make it up to you."

Shaw waited semi-patiently at the bar, mentally cataloging every time Diesel touched Root so she could be sure to pay him back for everyone. And there were many over the next few hours as other members of the gang gradually faded away until only Diesel and Root were left at the table. Finally Diesel grabbed Root by the wrist and pulled her after him out the back door of the bar. Shaw threw a bunch of bills on the counter and left via the front door. By the time she'd gotten around to the back of the building Diesel had drawn his switchblade and had Root pinned against the wall with his forearm across her throat and was telling her in great detail what he was about to do.

A wide smile crossed Root's face, confusing Diesel. "Bitch, are you crazy? This ain't anything to smile about!"

"She wasn't smiling at you asshole." Shaw said, tasing him in the back of the neck. She hated to resort to such a hands-off method of rendering him unconscious, but with Robot Overload replaced by a very limited TM, they had to ensure they got Diesel out of there quietly without being discovered.

****  
Root sat on a rickety table in a dilapidated warehouse. Shaw stood between her legs, fingers threaded through Root's belt loops, keeping them close together as they leisurely kissed. Until they finished dealing with Diesel, this was just a pleasant distraction. Finally Diesel moaned and shifted slowly. The moment he realized he was solidly zip tied to the chair his head snapped up, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to clear his vision and figure out what was going on. Shaw gave Root a final peck on the cheek and walked over to Diesel, casually holding up his switchblade in her gloved hands.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself. This blade is in shit shape. If you can't respect your tools, you don't deserve them."

"What the fuck is this?"

"My girl and I are well aware of what you've been doing in that alley to the women you pick up. You can call this a lesson or revenge or whatever you want."

"You a cop?"

"A cop would be your best friend right now. I'm more of a vigilante. I wanted to cut your dick off and leave you to bleed to death. Lucky for you, she, " and Shaw nodded towards Root who was still perched on the table calmly watching the proceedings, "just wants me to teach you an unforgettable lesson. This time." And with that, Shaw set to work with the knife, carefully controlled and precise in her actions. Deep enough to leave scars and designed for maximum pain, with no life threatening damage.

When she was finished and Diesel was a sobbing mess who stank of blood and his own piss, Shaw sat back. Root walked up to him and put the toe of her boot on his balls, tipping his chin up to look in his eyes. This time, the flat and cold look was replaced by the slightly unhinged killer for hire, the one who took great pleasure in her work. She applied pressure with her boot until Diesel sat perfectly still, barely breathing. "If we ever had to deal with you again, you won't be walking out of this unaltered. Understand?"

Diesel sobbed out his agreement as Root tased him back into unconsciousness.

***

After they disposed of a naked and bloody Diesel in the alley they had taken him from, Root and Shaw returned to their brownstone. Shaw started stripping the second Root shut the door behind them. "We need to shower." She looked over her shoulder at Root who was still by the door, clearly focused on Shaw's naked ass. "And then I'm going to lick every inch of your body that creep touched."

Root couldn't follow Shaw upstairs fast enough.


End file.
